Sakura
Sakura ' 17-nastoletnia potworka roślinna zrodzona z nasionka drzewka sakury. jest osobą odznaczającą się dużymi pokładami empatii, otwartości i ciekawości świata. Stara się też by mieć opinię osoby, na której można polegać, sprawą honoru jest dla Sakury dotrzymywanie złożonych obietnic i punktualność. Upiorka ma duże (niemal rodem z anime) oczy o różowych źrenicach, czarne pokaźne brwi, co ją bardzo wyróżnia z tła innych uczniów, i czesto z tego powodu z niej szydzono. Sakura pasjonuje się min. Optyką, uwielbia pikniki na łonie natury. Osobowość Sakura jest osobą odznaczającą się dużymi pokładami empatii, otwartości i ciekawości świata. Upiorka żyje chwilą, nie dla niej jest planowanie. Lubi niespodzianki. Roślinka jest uparta, często czuje się nie rozumiana. Stara się grać wśród przyjaciół poczciwą, czasem głupiutką, trochę stukniętą, nad wyraz radosną osobę, w związku z tym często ukrywa swoje wady, stara się dążyć do bycia ideałem, jest perfekcjonistką. Ma wielkie poczucie estetyki. Łatwo znosi porażki, wierzy, że za dwa trzy razy wyjdzie jej lepiej, dziewczyna często ukrywa swoje opinie i poglądy, by nie sprawić innym przykrości. Stara się też by mieć opinię osoby, na której można polegać, sprawą honoru jest dla Sakury dotrzymywanie złożonych obietnic i punktualność. Potrafi stwarzać mocne więzi emocjonalne,j ak kocha to na stałe, bardzo łatwo i szybko przywiązuje się do innych. Wygląd Sakura to wysoka, dobrze zbudowana dziewczyna o jasno brązowej skórze. Upiorka ma duże (niemal rodem z anime) oczy o różowych źrenicach, czarne pokaźne brwi, pełne usta oraz lekko zakrzywiony nos. Uszy dziewczyny przypominają liście. Dłonie upiorki są rozłożyste, zamiast palców i paznokci dziewczyna posiada brązowe gałęzie z których wyrastają pojedyncze kwiaty, również z jej szyi i ramion. Z głowy Sakury wyrastają gałęzie, również jak te na dłoniach porośnięte są kwiatami z tą różnicą, że te wyrastające z głowy są znacznie bardziej grubsze. Włosy dziewczyna ma naturalnie różowe, puszyste i bardzo kręcone. Relacje 'Rodzina Sakura uważa siebie za roślinną potworzycę, została zrodzona z nasionka krzewu Sakury, a jej przyjście na świat po dni dzisiejsze zostaje tajemnicą, najprawdopodobniej przy jej stworzeniu udział miała miejscowa czarownica, która by zemścić się na samolubnym ogrodniku rzuciła klątwę na jego dorobek życia. Drzewka zaczęły umierać, łącznie z owocami i nasionkami, ocalało tylko jedno. Dziewczyna wszystkim mówi, że jest córką roślinnych potworów oraz ma liczne rodzeństwo, lecz nie dane było jej ich poznać. Przygarnęła ją rodzina Yumeha, wobec czego można rzec że jest przyszywaną "siostrą" Sun Hi Yumeha, Kimiko Yumeha oraz Ori Gami a także kuzynką Harumi Nonomiya i Min Hwan. 'Dalsza rodzina' Sakura powtarza, że jej "drzewo genealogiczne" jest bardzo złożone i długo by o nim opowiadać. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółki dziewczyny to Luane Lono , Blair DeGhoul oraz Sun Hi Yumeha. 'Znajomi' Sakura dosyć dibrze zaznajomiła się z Bilguunem Mononoke, Ally "Octo" Pus, Justine Saina oraz Willow Martagon. 'Wrogowie' Na tą chwilę, Sakura nie posiada osób za którymi specjalnie nie przepada. 'Miłość' Upiorka nigdy nie przywiązywała większej wagi do swoich spraw sercowych, co nie oznacza, że nie chciałaby spotkać swojej drugiej połówki. Dla dziewczyny obecnie najważniejsze są nauka i kształtowanie przyszłości, miłość przyjdzie z czasem. 'Zwierzak' Sakura nie posiada żadnego pupila (chyba, że przyjaciele się liczą). Z resztą nie zapowiada się na to by jakiegoś przygarnęła, nie mysli o tym. Nie potrzebuje zwierząt do szczęścia. 'Historie relacji' Z Luane Lono Te dwie upiorki połączyła wspólna pasja - florystyka. Widywały się już wcześniej, aczkolwiek zaznajomiły się lepiej podczas jednej z przerw. Luane otoczona kwiatami w szkolnym ogrodzie, zbierała rośliny by następnie uplec z nich wianek. Część pracy miała już zaczętą, obok duszycy leżał zaczęty kawałek wianka, a koszyk był w połowie zapełniony roślinami, jakie tylko duszycy wpadły w pół przeźroczyste ręce. Rozmarzona dalej zrywała rośliniki, kiedy jej dłoń natrafiła na coś twardego, jakby wykonanego z drewna, na inną dłoń - na dłoń Sakury. Obie odskoczyły jak oparzone, ich rozmowa zaczęła się od wymiany nazw gatunków kwaitów, jakie udało im się uzbierać, później (opuszczając tym samym lekcje) wspólnie uplotły naszyjnik z kwiatów który Luane zachowała. Sakura nawet zdjęła jeden z kwiatów którymi porastały jej gałęzie w głowie, by dołączyc go do naszyjnika. Dziewczyny zostały przyjaciółkami, pomimo tego do dziś jedynym poruszanym przez nie podczas wspólnych rozmów jest florystyka. Z San-Hee Yumeha Losy San-Hee i Sakury są znacznie bardziej ze sobą związane niż mogłoby się wydawać. Wszystko zaczęło się od wujka San, którego ogród w tajemniczych okolicznościach zaczął przynosić straty. Zwołał on najbliższych, by pomogli mu uratować resztki jego dorobku. San-Hee zawsze pierwsza do wszystkiego, od razu zaoferowała swą pomoc. Kiedy wraz z innymi członkami rodziny dotarli na miejsce, ze szczerym przerażeniem oglądała widoki panujące w ogrodzie (nawet zrezygnowała z robienia zdjęć, taki był to dla niej horror). Jej siostra Kimiko poprosiła dziewczynę o łopatkę, więc duszyca udała się do szklarni, gdzie znajdował się potrzebny przyrząd. Kiedy rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, coś przykuło jej uwagę - zdrowe drzewko, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Postanowiła uwiecznić je na zdjęciu, by pokazać wujkowi, że nie jest aż takim biedakiem pokrzywdzonym przez los za jakiego się uważa. Lecz nie wyjęła nawet telefonu, ponieważ zaczęło padać i jej ojciec zawołał duszycę, by schowała się razem z nimi do domu. Kiedy po kilku dniach San-Hee wróciła do szklarni by podlać drzewko - jego nie było! A kiedy spytała się wujka o jego obecne położenie, ten stwierdził, że ma coś z oczami, ponieważ żadne drzewko tu nie stało odkąd pamięta. San-Hee po wyjściu wujka stała jak tępa i wpatrywała się w pustą donicę oraz zastanawiała się, ile jest prawdy w słowach jej wujka. Nagle poczuła dyskomfort, odwróciła głowę, ponieważ miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje; faktycznie, przy oknie stała różowowłosa dziewczyna o dość niecodziennym wyglądzie. Mrugała do duszycy dużymi oczami jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła. San zaczęła ją wypytywać kim jest, co tu robi i o inne podstawowe rzeczy. W końcu po braku jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi stwierdziła, że dziewczyna jest albo tępa albo jest niemową. Popatrzyła na jej twarz, malowało się na niej uczucie pragnienia. Duszyca z racji swojego miękkiego serca chciała jej pomóc, a że nie miała szklanki, podała jej konewkę. Różowowłosa ku zdumieniu San wypiła wodę tak łapczywie, jakby od roku nie miała ni kropelki w ustach. Podczas pobytu u wujka San codziennie przychodziła do dziewczyny, uczyła ją mówić, pisać. Bawiły się razem, grały w planszówki i rysowały. To San-Hee nadała różowowłosej imię. Między duszycą a roślinką utworzyły się mocne więzi. Obie czuły, że mogą na sobie polegać. Kiedy San-Hee wracała do swojego domu, Sakura po raz pierwszy w swoim (dość krótkim) życiu rozpłakała się, jej gorące łzy pokryły dłonie San-Hee, a wyschnięte kwiaty przy szyi roślinki rozkwitły na nowo. Sunny pocieszała przyjaciółkę i mówiła jej, że będzie ją często odwiedzać, miała dla niej też radę - by każdej nocy patrzyła na niebo, niezależnie od pogody. Ona będzie robić to samo. Opiekę nad Sakurą przejął wujek San-Hee i Miusy. W sumie nie miał większego wyboru, lecz nigdy nie żałował tej decyzji. Z Blair DeGhoul Sakura i Blair poznały się w Straszyceum, właściwie z inicjatywy Sakury, którą zaciekawiła osoba gargulicy, imponowały jej osobowość Blair oraz to, że bez jakichkolwiek oporów jest sobą. Zaczęła z gargulicą dyskutować o wszystkim i o niczym, o tym co je najbardziej drażni, co lubią, a czego nie... ich relacje zacieśniły się bardziej, kiedy Blair broniła jednej ze swoich ukochanych piosenek przed niezbyt miła grupą koleżanek. Ciętym językiem dogadywała im mówiąc, że nawet nie wiedzą z ilu depresji wyciągnęła ją ta piosenka. Sakura dołączyła do gargulicy i z równie ciętym językiem pogoniła kota "koleżankom", od tamtej pory Sakura urosła w oczach Blair, zostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Z Justine Saina Przyjaźń Justine i Sakury rozpoczęła się dość klasycznie - na szkolnym korytarzu. Dziewczyny razem trafiły do jednej klasy i od razu spodobały się sobie, siadają koło siebie, dyskutują na przerwach, razem się uczą... Justine traktuje Sakurę bardziej jako dobrą znajomą, a nie BFF do grobowej deski, Sakura za to w ciągu kilku dni mocno związała się z hybrydą, tak, że byłaby gotowa oddać życie za Justine. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Ich znajomość zaczęła się od przygody w sklepiku. Ally przepuściła Sakurę w kolejce do kasy, Sakura tak rozczuliła się tym gestem, że zaczęła częściej konwersować z ośmiornicołaczką oraz spędzać z nią czas. Czeka na chwilę, w której mogłaby odwdzięczyć się dziewczynie. Z Willow Martagon Bardzo dobre znajome, może nawet zostaną przyjaciółkami? Willow edukuję Sakurę w kwestjach dbania o naturę, obie są na tym punkcie troszku przewraźliwione, w końcu bezpośrednio czerpią z niej pożywienie. Zainteresowania 'Literatura' W wolnych, dłużących się chwilach spędzonych samotnie w szklarni, dziewczyna zaczęła interesować się literaturą. Próbuje swoich sił w pisaniu sonetów. 'Muzyka ' Dzięki Justine, Blair, San-Hee i Ally, które są blisko związane z muzyką Sakura sama zaczęła się nią interesować. 'Optyka' Upiorkę niezwykle pasjonuje nauka o świetle. Zdolności *'Fitokineza ': Sakura potrfi tworzyć rośliny a także je kontrolować *'Twardość' Będcąc wykonaną z drewna, jest bardzo twarda w dotyku, oraz odporna na urazy mechaniczne. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po charakterystycznych "palcach". *Po gałęziach wyrastających z jej głowy. *Po oczach, które wyglądają jak rodem z anime. *Czić od niej silną woń wiśni Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku w tle Drop Dead Diary *'Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: '''Moją Buu nikalną cechą jest brak jakichkolwiek Buunikalnych cech...chociaż to w sumie też jest cecha co nie? *'Ksywki: Saki, Cerie. *'''Ulubione powiedzonko: Rozkwitam! *'Najbardziej lubiany przedmiot szkolny :' języki martwe *'A najmniej: ' Szalona nauka *'Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Sakura tak na co dzień mieszka w szklarni (oczywiście kiedy nie przebywa w MH) *'Nie rusza się bez : Butelki z wodą Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left '''Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|122px Potwór roślinny - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy.Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego.Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. thumb|left|196px '''Sakura (jap. 桜) – '''Sakura jest powszechnie rozpoznawalnym i wszechobecnym symbolem Japonii, umieszczanym na przedmiotach codziennego użytku, w tym na kimonach, materiałach piśmiennych i zastawie stołowej. Kwiat wiśni jest często wykorzystywaną metaforą ulotnej natury życia i pojawia się w sztuce japońskiej. Jest także kojarzony z samurajami i kamikaze. Istnieje co najmniej jedna popularna piosenka ludowa o tytule Sakura, pierwotnie przeznaczona na shakuhachi (bambusowy flet), a także wiele piosenek pop. Sakura jest także popularnym żeńskim imieniem japońskim. Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny pochodzi od japońskiego określenia na kwitnące wiśnie. *Bez wody nie jest w stanie wytrzymać dłużej niż cztery zegarowe godziny, musi mieć zapewniony do niej stały dostęp. *Ulubione nurty malarskie Sakury to Impresjonizm i Surrealizm. *Nie przepada za ciemnością. *Nigdy nie była w związku i nie posiadała zwierzaka. *Nie wie czemu, ale ma wielki sentyment do księżyca, zwłaszcza podczas pełni. *Ulubiona pora dnia roślinki to noc, zwłaszcza kiedy wieje silny wiatr który Sakura uwielbia. Galeria Sakura 2ID.jpg Szkic Sakury.jpg Sakura ID.jpg Sakura Naegi RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek OriSanHeeMiusaSakura by Rochi.jpg SakuraPortretSzkic.jpg Sakura moodboard by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard Sakura NDID.jpg|Nowy design. Naoko i Sakura projekty szkic.jpg Stroje Sakura NS.jpg|New scaremester Sakura AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration InnyStrójDlaSakury.jpg|To chyba będzie jakaś seria "przyjęciowa" Sakura Ghood Ending.jpg|Ghood Ending Sakura & Cassiopeia M.jpeg|Meanions Sakura & Cassiopeia DS.jpeg Od innych Skaura Skullette.png|Skullette Sakury od Pixie.Giggler 14837298252111540561402.jpg|Saki od Czikorita08 Sakura Naegi.jpg|Od Kicia 128 Meta timeline *Wrzesień 2016 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sakura Naegi *Pażdziernik 2016 - pierwsze rysunki upiorki zostają ujawnione. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Sakurą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *Listopad 2016 - pojawia się Bio i strona Sakury Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Potwory roślinne Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija